Les Oubliés
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Les anciennes personnalités de SLG vont prendre leur revanche contre Mathieu et ses personnalités actuelles, et vont prouver qu'ils ne sont pas inutiles...mais vont aller plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin. (Fanfic SLG)
1. Chapitre 1 : Réunion

**Heeeeey (macarena :D ! euh pardon.) Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic "Les Oubliés". Comme vous l'avez vu dans le résumé, elle mettra plus en avant les anciennes personnalités de Mathieu. J'alternerai entre action et humour (parce que c'est bien l'humour). Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Quand on demande à quelqu'un qui connait Salut les Geeks quels sont les piliers de l'émission à part Mathieu, ils répondent tous le Patron, le Hippie, Maître Panda et le Geek._

_D'un côté, ils ont raison...mais de l'autre, non._

_Les anciennes personnalités ont été les premiers à maintenir SLG._

_Même celles qui n'ont jamais figuré dans l'émission_

_Et tout le monde l'ignorait._

_Aujourd'hui, ils sont toujours vivants._

_Et à présent leur seul but, c'est de se venger contre le nouveau Salut Les Geeks._

_Eux._

_Les oubliés._

* * *

_6 d'entre eux étaient rassemblés devant une entreprise abandonnée, attendant leur "convocateur".  
_

-J'étais en plein dans ma nouvelle expérience et cet homme étrange m'a appelé pour une "réunion"...

-Moi, j'étais en train de regarder Les Anges...mais c'est normal qu'il y a plein de personnalités partout ? Y en a que je connais même pas...

-Je ne sais pas...

-J'ai trop froid, en plus...

_Puis la grande porte s'ouvra._

_Et l'homme à la cravate apparut dans la pièce d'entrée.  
_

-Entrez, je vous en prie.

_Les anciennes personnalités firent ainsi. L'intérieur de l'entreprise était pratiquement vide._

-Suivez moi.

_Ils marchèrent derrière l'Homme à la Cravate jusqu'à la salle de réunion située dans le couloir._

_Le snob ouvra la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Chacun prit un siège autour de la grande table ronde._

_Dans l'ordre, il y avait :_

_Le Prof, la Fille, le Moine, le Gothique, l'artiste de l'épisode 82 (personne le connait malheureusement ^^) et l'ancien Geek (le troll donc).  
_

_L'homme à la cravate se mit devant eux et mit ses mains derrière son dos._

-Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu, mesdames et messieurs. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Bingo. _dit sarcastiquement le troll._

-Eh bien, je vous ai appelé car vous et moi, nous avons été vulgairement viré de l'émission par Mathieu Sommet. Et j'ai longtemps pensé que cela dépassait l'injustice. Donc je propose que vous et moi, nous allons lancer une révolution contre Mathieu et ses personnalités actuelles. Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Euh...je ne sais pas...je suis toujours dans l'émission, c'est ça le problème...

-Et croyez-vous qu'ils vous veulent encore ?

-Eh bien-

-Souvenez vous ce qu'il vous a dit dans le dernier épisode de Salut Les Geeks.

_"Tu es mort !"_

-...oui, peut-être que tu as raison...et je ne digère toujours pas le fait qu'il m'ont remplacé avec le Panda.

-Moi, ils m'ont remplacé par une greluche que personne connait _(la "nouvelle" Fille dans l'épisode 86 et le 87) _! Ça me soule grave !

-Je ne peux faire cela, mon enfant. _dit le Moine à l'homme à la cravate, déterminé._

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-"Ne t'irrite pas contre les méchants. N'envie pas ceux qui font le mal" disait David, psaume 1.

-Mais...

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire cela.

-C'est ça, mets toi à genoux devant ton "Dieu". Satan réussira à vous détruire.

-Vade retro, Satanas ! _hurla le Moine en voyant le Gothique. Il sursauta et recula en arrière, apeuré._

-Calmez vous ! Bon, très bien, le Chrétien-

-Le Moine.

-Peu importe. Tu peux t'en aller. Mais pense bien que tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu as envie de faire au fond de toi.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me venger. Le seigneur protège mon âme.

-Qu'il te protège jusqu'à ce que tu meures, alors ! _lui dit le Gothique._

_Le Moine quitta la salle. Il avait peur d'avoir des regrets._

-Pour être honnête, moi, depuis qu'il m'a viré, j'ai envie qu'il meure. Donc, je suis avec vous. _affirma le satanique._

_L'Artiste prit la parole._

-Son émission est tellement consensuelle...

-...et c'est tout ?

-Comment ?

-C'est juste pour ça que tu veux te venger ?

-Oui...Ah non, et aussi parce que son nouveau décor est juste affreux.

-D'accord...

-Moi, je déteste son émission parce qu'il m'a fait devenir une victime. J'ai envie de le frapper, le nouveau Geek, à chaque fois que je le vois..._dit le Troll, agacé._

-Très bien. Donc à part le Moine, tout le monde est d'accord pour se venger de Mathieu. Mais maintenant, la nouvelle question est : comment va-t-on se venger ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu...

* * *

**Voilàà ^^ Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine, il faut que je trouve toutes les idées... Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Prochain chapitre des Aventures du Hippie dans la semaine !_  
_**

**Reviews °u° ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Révolution Commence

**Et voici la suite ^^ ! Merci à Harmonie de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais oublié une personnalité (mais honnêtement je m'en souvenais absolument plus d'elle x)), je l'ai rajoutée ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, dans l'appartement des Sommet, un drame s'est produit.  
_

-Mais putain, comment c'est arrivé ?! _cria Mathieu devant l'ordi._

_Le Panda arriva dans le salon. _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le script du SLG 94 et le fichier audio de l'Instant Panda ont disparus ! Quelqu'un les a supprimés ! On doit tout refaire !

-Oh merde !

_Peu après, entendant la voix de Mathieu, les autres personnalités apparurent dans la pièce. Mathieu leur expliqua tout._

-C'est surement l'un d'entre nous qui les a foutus dans la corbeille..._dit le Patron. _Et en tout cas, c'est pas moi.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça serait moi. _ajouta Maître Panda._

-Moi non plus. _dit à son tour le Geek._

-Gros, est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ça ?

-Non...bon, bah, l'épisode sera en retard d'une semaine, super... Je vais informer les fans. Putain, tellement de boulot pour rien...

* * *

"_Pour une raison que j'ignore, le script et l'instant Panda du #SLG94 ont disparus. __L'épisode est reporté à la semaine prochaine. Vraiment désolé." 09:28, 16 Avr 2015  
_

_Les anciennes personnalités étaient encore une fois réunis dans la salle de réunion de l'entreprise. Ce tweet de Mathieu était diffusé sur le tableau interactif. L'homme à la cravate se tenait à coté._

-Une bonne chose de faite ! Merci à toi, ancien Geek, d'avoir réussi à hacker l'ordinateur de Mathieu. _dit-il, enthousiaste._

-Pas de problème. _répondit le troll._

-Et c'est tout ce qu'on fait, mon cher ? _demanda le Prof._

_-_Bien sur que non. Il y a encore plein de choses à faire.

-Meooow... _miaula une personnalité autour de la table, portant des moustaches de chat. Tout le monde le regarda._

-Ah, oui, pardon. Voici le Chat et le Zombie, j'ai oublié de vous les présenter._  
_

-Mraouuu...gratte moi le ventre.

-Oooh, il est trop kawaii ! _s'exclama la Fille en papouillant le chat._

-Mrrrrr..._c'est ça, continue, esclave...succombe à ma puissance..._

-Kroaaaargh ! _rugit le Zombie soudainement._

-Lui, vous êtes sur qu'il va servir à quelque chose ? _demanda l'ancien Geek en le pointant du doigt._

-Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'au niveau du langage, ça va être difficile...mais je verrai ce que je peux faire avec lui. _remarqua l'homme à la cravate._

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir mis avec nous ? Il va vouloir nous déguster le cerveau ! _interrogea le Prof, contrarié._

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...il a eu sa dose, aujourd'hui. _répondit le snob. La façon dont il avait prononcé la deuxième phrase était plutôt sombre, ce qui inquiéta le Prof.  
_

-...euh...Très bien...

_L'Artiste prit la parole, toujours dans son trip esthétique._

-La façon dont le sang est étalé sur son visage me fascine étrangement...Monsieur, voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une exposition ? _lui demanda t-il._

-Cr...krargh...krrr..._grogna le Zombie en réponse._

-Même sa façon de parler est inspirante !

-J'aime bien sa peau en putréfaction, moi... _dit le Gothique. _J'aime tout ce qui se décompose...

-Silence, s'il vous plait !

_L'assemblée se tut._

-Donc, ce que nous avons fait là n'est déjà pas mal. Mais pour la prochaine étape de notre révolution, il faudra aller beaucoup plus loin...mais être très vigilant et attentif. Il faudra enlever quelqu'un.

_Toutes les personnalités restèrent silencieuses, médisant à ce que venait de dire l'homme en blanc, confuses. Certains se demandaient si ils voulaient vraiment faire ça. De voler l'épisode à prendre en otage quelqu'un, tout a vite basculé. D'autres étaient déterminés. Et le reste..._

-Meoo-PURINA-oooow...

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ Bon, vous savez, l'inspiration et moi ça fait 2 mais j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Et je pense que quand vous saurez qui ils vont prendre en otage, vous serez un peu surpris :)  
**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bébé Panda

**Bonjour ! Voici le 3éme chapitre :) Bonne lecture (oui j'avais rien à dire x)) !**

* * *

_Le lendemain, le Prof semblait très intrigué par la proposition de l'homme à la cravate de la veille. Arrivé à l'entreprise, il s'approcha de ce dernier, près de la fontaine à eau dans le couloir._

-Heu...Homme à la Cravate...

-M'oui, mon cher ?

-Vous...êtes sur de ce que vous allez faire ? L'enlèvement, tout ça...

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Vous aviez bien accepté, non ?

-Et puis pourquoi un enlèvement ? N'y a t-il pas une solution plus logique ? Et qui allons-nous enlever, si c'est le cas ?

-Très bien, très bien, très bien...mon cher ami, vous n'avez pas l'air trop motivé... de toute manière, il est trop tard. Le Gothique et l' Ancien Geek se sont déjà chargé de trouver la trace du bébé panda.

-Quoi ?!

-Détendez-vous. Nous n'allons pas le garder. Nous allons juste faire un petit arrangement...

* * *

-PUTAAAIN ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

_Maître Panda hurla dans tout l'appartement. Le Hippie vint à son secours et entra dans sa grotte._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gros ?

-MA FILLE ! QUELQU'UN M'A PRIS MA FILLE !

-Ta fi...si c'est ta feuille de rhubarbe, je t'ai déjà dit que je te les volerais plus jamais, gro-

-MAIS NON, BORDEL DE MERDE !

_Maître Panda était au bord de la rage. Des larmes s'incrustèrent dans ses yeux. Il cherchait partout dans sa grotte. Elle ne pouvait pas être autre part. Le Patron apparut à son tour dans la "chambre" du mammifère._

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore branlé, la chinoise ?

_L'ursidé leva la tête et ouvra les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'autre pervers._

-C'EST TOI ! CONNARD DE MERDE ! C'EST TOI QUI A PRIS MA GOSSE ?

-Ça dépend laquelle, gamin... _dit-il ironiquement. _

_Il se leva, entoura la gorge du Patron avec ses mains et les serra fort, possédé par la colère. Il le secouait de plus en plus fort._

-SALOPARD DE PÉDOPHILE, TU LUI A FAIS QUOI, HEIN ? TU LUI A FAIS QUOI ? DIS MOI ! BORDEL MAIS J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS CREVER EN ENFER, SALE FILS DE PUTE ! PERSONNE LA TOUCHE !

-A..ar..put...lach...gam...in...

_Mathieu et le Geek arrivèrent._

-OOH ! PANDA, LÂCHE LE !

-NON ! JE LUI PARDONNERAI PAS ! JE LE LÂCHERAI PAS !

-STOP !

_Son créateur les sépara avec un peu de mal. Une fois que le Panda se calma, Mathieu lui demanda :_

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement, Panda ?

-Je...je me suis réveillé et ma fille n'était plus dans la grotte... _lui réponda l'ursidé, paniqué._

-Ta...fille ?

-Bah oui, celle que t'as menacé de tuer dans l'épisode 93...

-Aaah oui...mais elle a quel age ?

-6 ans. Putain...

-La WWF va surement la retrouver !

-Pauvre Panda...

_Puis le téléphone sonna._

-Rah, c'est bien le moment...

_Mathieu remonta les escaliers et décrocha le fixe._

-Allo ?

-Passez nous le Panda.

-Euh, ok...Panda, c'est pour toi !

_Il prit le téléphone et le mit en haut-parleur._

-Oui ?

-Panda, on a ta fille. Si tu veux la retrouver, donne nous Mathieu.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? _s'exclama ce dernier, surpris._

-Mais vous êtes qui ?

-Nous sommes les oub-

_Une autre voix se fit entendre, coupant l'autre :_

-IDIOT ! _Cette autre voix prit le téléphone à son tour. _Nous avons kidnappé le bébé panda-

-Oui bah ça on avait compris, pas la peine de le dire ! _lui dit l'autre voix._

_Le son des voix diminua mais un cri de petite fille résonna._

-Silence, vermisseau !

-Mais ils vont nous entendre !

_Et en effet, les voix venaient du couloir de l'immeuble. Mathieu ouvra la porte et découvrit le Gothique et le Troll, accompagnés du bébé panda, installé dans une cage, en train de dormir.  
_

-Oh merde !

-MA FILLE !

-Vous foutez quoi là, vous ?

-Bordel, on se casse !

_Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse, poursuivis par Mathieu et les autres personnalités._

_Le Gothique et le Troll sortirent de l'immeuble, mais une voiture de police les attendait.  
_

-J'ai appelé la police quand j'ai vu que ma fille avait disparu...

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-COURONS, IDIOT !

_Les deux kidnappeurs essayèrent de s'enfuir mais les policiers les bloquaient._

_Ils les installèrent dans la voiture et un policier redonna le bébé panda à son père, la délivrant de sa cage._

-Je suppose qu'il est à vous...

-Oh, ma fille ! _dit l'ursidé en prenant sa fille dans ses bras._

_Le flic s'adressa aux autres personnalités._

-Par contre, vous, on va devoir vous arrêter aussi.

-HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ? On est innocents, on vit avec le Panda !

-C'était leur idée ! _ajouta l'ancien Geek._

-Quoi ? Mais dis pas des conneries, toi !

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Mais on a rien-

_Ils se firent embarquer dans la voiture eux aussi. Elle démarra et quitta le quartier._

-Mais papa, ils vont revenir ?

-Bien sur...les policiers vont bientôt reconnaître qu'ils sont innocents...on rentre.

* * *

_Le soir, la fille du Panda était dans son lit pendant que son papa lui racontait une histoire.  
_

-...et le méchant braconnier qui avait essayé de chasser le roi des pandas se repentit et décida de devenir soigneur animalier dans un zoo. Fin.

_Il ferma le livre._

-Papa, comment s'appellera ta prochaine chanson ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire le nom car il y a un gros mot dedans.

-Oh.._._merde. _dit-elle tout bas._

-Maintenant, il faut dormir, petit bamb- euh petit b-...enfin bref, bonne nuit .

_Le bébé panda ferma les yeux. Avant d'aller au lit aussi, son père pensa : _

-_Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort... _

_Et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

**Voilà xD J'ai voulu rajouter un petit truc kawaii à la fin. J'ai très hâte de commencer le prochain chapitre (quand ils seront en prison x)), je pense et j'espère que vous l'aimerai.  
**

**Reviews :) ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Taule

**Bonjour ^^ ! Je suis enfin de retour après avoir subi ce fils de...gentille dame qu'est le manque d'inspiration. Voici le 4éme chapitre :D ! Bonne lecture !  
**

_21h. Prison de la Santé. Mathieu, le Gothique et le Hippie sont en garde a vue rassemblés dans une grande cellule et le Patron, le Geek et l'ancien Geek aussi, dans l'autre, en face d'eux.  
_

-JE VEUX SORTIIIIR ! AU SECOURS ! _pleurnicha le Geek en secouant les barreaux._

-Oh, calme toi, gamin...j'ai été en taule plus d'une fois et qu'est-ce que je me suis marré à violer tous mes compagnons de cellule...

-ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC LUI ! ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC EUX !

_Tout le monde le regarda._

_Après plusieurs secondes de cris et de pleurs, l'Ancien Geek, qui s'était tassé dans le coin de la cellule, se leva et cria : _

-TA GUEULE !

_Le Geek se retourna, surpris._

-J'ai rêvé de faire ça depuis 3 ans... c'est trop bizarre.

-Ça fait aussi bizarre de me faire engueuler par moi-même...

-T'inquiète pas, Geek, t'es pas le seul à être dégouté...faut que je partage ma cellule avec ces deux déchets..._dit Mathieu en tournant la tête vers le Hippie et le Gothique._

-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, mécréant ? Tu rigoleras moins quand ton corps pourrira devant les portes de l'Enfer. _lui réponda le satanique, méprisant._

-Le bruant sauterelle fait partie de la famille des Emberizidae ! _s'écria le Hippie._

-Silence, toi.

-Lance ? Lance la balle ?

-Silence, te dis-je, idiot !

-Dijidiot ? C'est pas une ville de Savoie, ça, gros ?

-...Je ne sais pas si c'est Mathieu qui m'a viré de l'émission ou moi qui ai démissionné à cause de tes absurdités nauséeuses...

-J'ai rien compris, gros.

-Vous voulez bien arrêter vos conneries, là ?

-Sortez moi de là...je vous en prie..maman..._murmura le Geek toujours en pleurant._

-Mon dieu, je vais le tuer. _dit le Troll en écarquillant les yeux._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les conversations entre les prisonniers duraient toujours._

_-_En fait, vous vouliez me tuer, c'est ça ? _remarqua Mathieu._

-Euh...comment ça ? _demanda l'ancien Geek au t-shirt jaune._

-"Panda, si tu veux retrouver ta fille, donne-nous Mathieu". Vous vous souvenez ? Et puis au fait, vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi vous aviez kidnappé la fille du Panda ?

-Ce...c'était pas nous..._lui répondit-t-il, embarrassé._

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Et...oh, putain, j'ai compris.

-Quoi, gamin ?

_Mathieu lança deux regards noirs au Gothique et au Troll._

-C'était vous qui avaient supprimé le script et l'Instant Panda de l'épisode, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le troll avala sa salive, tout rouge mais le Gothique ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en mode "meeeerde on fait quoi maintenant ?"._

_Le présentateur prit le Gothique par le col violemment. _

-C'était vous, hein ? Vous voulez quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dites le !

-On...heu..._hésita l'ancien geek. De grosses gouttes coulèrent sur son front._

-On ne parlera pas. _lui dit le Gothique._

_Il serra sa gorge un peu plus fort._

-Tu es sur ?

-Je pourrai très bien te faire ce que tu es en train de me faire mais en beaucoup plus fort, Mathieu.

-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Si tu parle pas, je serre plus fort.

-Fais toi plaisir.

_Mathieu allait serrer de plus en plus fort quand le Geek les interrompit..._

-Bouhouuu..._Il sanglota puis hurla : _JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIR !

-Ok, là, c'est trop.

_Le Troll, agacé, se releva et donna un coup de poing puissant dans la tête du Geek. Ce dernier, suite au choc, tomba par terre violemment et ferma ses yeux._

-Oh merde...

* * *

_Le Geek se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et aucun son._

-Y a quelqu'un ?

_Une voix rauque lui réponda._

-Ah enfin ! On peut se casser maintenant.

-Patron ? On est toujours en prison ?

-Plus maintenant. J'ai trouvé un passage secret. Viens, gamin.

_Mais à ce moment, les lumières se rallumèrent et le gamer poussa un cri effrayé en voyant le Patron...déguisé en femme, portant une perruque blonde, du rouge à lévres, et des sous vêtements noirs._

_La lumière disparut aussitot._

-Patron ! Pourquoi tu es en femme ?!

_Silence complet._

-Patron ?

-Le Patron n'est pas là.

_La lumière éclaira le visage de celui qui venait de parler...il s'agissait du Gothique...à deux têtes._

-Il est mort. Comme mon âme et comme tout l'amour dans le monde. Comme le futur horrible de cette planète.

_L'autre tête dit un monologue à son tour._

-J'ai vu ce futur. Il est rempli de démons et d'éternelles souffrances.

-A L'AIDE ! c_ria le Geek._

-Personne ne peut t'aider.

_Cette fois, il s'agissait du Prof à la peau arrachée._

-Seulement la science peut le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Prof ?

_La Fille apparut à son tour. Elle paraissait normale..._

-Oh, mon pauvre petit Geek...viens te réfugier...

_...mais la lumière éclaira le reste de son corps._

-...DANS MES TROIS SEINS ! HAHAHAHAHA !

-Sortez moi de là !

-Non, mon petit liebchen. _dit une autre voix._

_Et cette fois, c'était l'artiste...déguisé en clown sans yeux. Il s'approcha du Geek avec un grand sourire pendant que ce dernier cria, épouvanté._

* * *

_Puis il ouvra les yeux. Il était sur un des lits de la cellule, le Patron devant lui.  
_

-Patron, j'ai eu un horrible cauchemar !

-Quoi comme cauchemar, gamin ?

-Tu étais en femme dedans.

-...Ah. Je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasmes, gamin..._dit-il avec un grand sourire, ironique._

-Non, non, non, c'était un cauchemar.

_Il se leva en s'étirant. L'Ancien Geek dormait sur un autre lit. Le gamin jeta un œil à l'autre cellule. Mathieu et le Hippie dormaient eux aussi, mais le Gothique n'était étrangement plus dans la cellule...  
_

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ (c'était un peu le bordel x)). Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement dans une semaine. Je prépare aussi une songfic sur le couple 2ppie (et j'ai envie qu'elle soit BIEN déprimante, donc faut que je bosse dessus). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D !  
**

**Reviews 3 ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Fini les Petits Jeux

**Bonjour à vous ^^ Voici le 5éme chapitre des Oubliés. J'ai un peu galéré à le finir, mais le voilà enfin, donc bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Le Gothique ouvra les yeux. Sa tête résonnait légèrement et il avait des cernes assez épaisses, dissimulées par son eyeshadow noir habituel. Il regarda le plafond gris quelques secondes puis releva un peu la tête. La pièce où il était demeurait totalement vide.  
_

-_Mais qu'est-ce que...  
_

_Il était attaché à un lit. Il tourna sa tête et..._

-Bonjour, mon enfant. Bien dormi ?

-Moine ?! Mais que fais-tu là ? Où sommes-nous ?

-J'ai décidé, après avoir quitté le comité des Oubliés, de me mettre du côté des saints. Je vais te purifier, Gothique. Je vais te libérer de l'Enfer. _dit-il en prenant la petite bouteille d'eau bénite à coté de lui. _

_-_Qu...NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE SUBIR ÇA ! _cria l'adorateur de Satan en se débattant._

-Je fais ça pour t'aider, mon enfant.

-ÉLOIGNE-TOI !

_Le Moine, n'écoutant pas son contraire, versa de l'eau bénite dans un petit récipient. Puis il le prit (du verbe prendre, pas prier AHAHAH...ahem) et l'approcha près du front du Gothique. Ce dernier, paniqué, ne sentait plus son corps. Ses démons étaient entrés dedans pour le sauver et, d'une voix rauque et inhumaine, ils disent :_

-J'AI DIT ÉLOIGNE TOI, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE CUL-BÉNI ! ON VA TE HANTER ! ENLÈVE CE PUTAIN DE MERDE, ENCULÉ DE CHRÉTIEN !

_Les insultes s'enchainèrent. Les démons du Gothique essayaient de le libérer, en vain. Le Moine se marqua le signe de la croix sur son front, son coeur et ses épaules les yeux fermés tout en murmurant :_

_-_Au nom du Père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit..._  
_

-TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE !

_Le Moine, n'écoutant pas, versa le récipient sur la tête du sataniste.  
_

_Il sentit l'eau sainte s'éparpiller sur son visage...et tout en fermant les yeux, hurla un cri presque inaudible, sentant les démons partir de son corps, apeurés. Il cria de tous ses poumons, de toute son âme. C'était de la torture pour lui. Il avait tout perdu de sa personnalité. _

* * *

_Toujours dans la prison. Toutes les personnalités s'ennuient en cellule. Il est 8 heures du matin.  
_

-J'ai faim..ils nous apportent le déjeuner quand ? _dit le Geek, la main sur son ventre gargouillant._

-Bientôt, je pense... _lui réponda Mathieu, tournant en rond dans sa cellule._

_Puis un gardien arriva dans le couloir...et ouvra les deux cellules._

-Vous avez été présumés innocents. Vous pouvez partir.

-C'est vrai, gros ? _s'exclama le Hippie avec un sourire._

-Comment ça ? _demanda Mathieu._

-Votre camarade panda a été interrogé et a dit que vous n'y était pour rien dans l'enlèvement de sa fille.

-Panda...

_Ils sortirent tous de leur cellules. L'ancien Geek sortait en dernier, mais le gardien le repoussa avec sa main._

-Par contre, vous, il vous a reconnu coupable.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Alors pourquoi vous aviez la cage du bébé panda dans les mains avec l'autre...Où est passé l'autre, justement ?

-Euh...je l'avais vu hier...il s'est surement enfui.

-On verra tout ça. _dit-il en fermant la cellule. Puis il quitta la pièce._

_L'ancien Geek s'accrocha aux barreaux, tout seul dans le couloir de la prison._

-Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourré, moi..._se lamenta-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre les barreaux.  
_

* * *

_Dans l'entreprise abandonnée. La Fille, le Prof, l'Artiste, le Chat et le Zombie était réunis autour de la table, intrigués (à part les deux derniers qui comprennent toujours rien, bien sûr x)). L'Homme à la Cravate entra dans la salle de réunion et ferma. Il se mit devant le tableau interactif, faisant face aux autres oubliés. Il posa ses mains sur la table et déclara :  
_

-Mes chers amis, la situation est critique. Nous avons perdu deux de nos compatriotes et notre plan d'enlèvement n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu.

-En même temps, désolé mais faut quand même être grave pour kidnapper un bébé panda ! _dit la Fille, légèrement énervée._

_-_Calme toi et gratte-moi le ventre, idiote...euh je veux dire, mreoow ! _lui chuchota le Chat en se frottant à elle. Ne pouvant pas résister à ses yeux doux, la Fille lui obéissa._

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _demanda le Prof._

_L'Homme à la Cravate baissa les yeux et soupira. _

_Mais, juste après, il la releva doucement tout en souriant un peu bizarrement._

_ Il regarda de gauche à droite de ses yeux diaboliques._

-Vous savez quoi ? Fini les petits jeux.

-...C'est à dire ? _demanda le Prof._

-On va peindre sur une grande toile au lieu d'une moyenne, c'est ça ? _supposa l'Artiste._

-Métaphoriquement, oui. Fini les vols d'épisodes, les petits enlèvements...

-LES PETITS ENLÈVEMENTS ? _s'exclama le Prof, choqué. _C'est quand même gr-

-Ne m'interrompez pas. Cette fois, on va les détruire. Mathieu et ses personnalités. Nous allons les détruire. Littéralement. Les détruire. Et cette fois, j'ai un vrai plan pour ça.

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ ! Le prochain chapitre sera là dans une ou deux semaines ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'ai visualisé l'Homme à la Cravate avec son regard diabolique, regardant de gauche à droite... je me suis chié dessus (oui je suis une tapette xD))  
**

**Reviews :P ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Trahison

**Heyyy :) ! Désolé du retard mais au niveau inspiration ça a encore bloqué ^^ ! Voici la suite des oubliés. Cette fois ça sera un peu plus tourné action et un peu plus court. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_2 heures du matin. L'Homme à la Cravate et les 5 restants marchent dans le 9éme arrondissement de Paris, à la recherche de l'appartement des Sommet. _

-Bon, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'on est supposé faire, maintenant ? _demanda le Prof, beaucoup moins motivé._

_Le snob sorta plusieurs couteaux de son manteau._

-Je pense que vous avez compris.

-Qu...Mais il est sérieux, lui ?! _cria la Fille._

-CHUT ! Vous allez réveiller le quartier ! _lui chuchota l'homme à la cravate._

-Mais j'm'en fous, j'vais pas tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils m'ont viré de leur émission ! J'suis pas folle !

-Chut !

_Le Prof s'arrêta, suivi par la Fille et les autres._

_-_Désolé mais cette fois, nous ne vous suivons pas. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, bordel ! _lui dit le Prof en fronçant les sourcils._

-Karghkrh..._grogna le Zombie.  
_

-Moi je m'en fiche totalement. Donne moi de la patée, esclave ! _dit le Chat à la seule femme du groupe._

-Oh toi, c'est bon, hein ! _lui répondit cette dernière, exaspérée._

_Le félin se mit assis et lui fit ses yeux doux absolument craquants, tout en s'accrochant à sa jambe. La Fille, essayant de résister, céda finalement et sortit une boîte de patée pour chats qu'elle gardait pour lui. Elle l'ouvrit et elle le donna à l'animal en le caressant._

-Moi, il faut que je finisse ma nature morte chez moi ! _dit l'Artiste._

_L'Homme à la Cravate sentit la colère monter. Ses mains se crispèrent ainsi que son visage et il grinçait des dents. Tout en essayant de se retenir, il se retourna et dit aux autres d'une voix sévère :  
_

-Très bien, très bien, très bien...Je vois que vous ne voulez pas suivre mon idée magnifique. J'aimerai vous rappeler que vous étiez pratiquement tous d'accord pour les détruire, hier.

-On pensait à un plan élaboré, pas à un plan barbare ! _lui expliqua le Prof._

-Mais, voyez-vous, la personne qui commande ce comité se tient juste devant vous. Alors, soit vous lui obéissez, soit...Oh et puis non, dégagez finalement.

-C'est ce qu'on allait faire, adieu-

-Sauf vous, le toubib. Et vous, la fille. Vous êtes les seules anciennes personnalités qui ont vraiment marqué SLG. Pas comme ces trois idiots.

-Ouais, et ? _lui dit la Fille._

-Vous devez avoir une meilleure raison que ça. _dit à son tour le Prof._

_L'homme chic leur lança un regard très sombre, clairement au bout du rouleau._

-Vous ne voulez pas la connaître. Venez, tout simplement.

_Les deux, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, finirent par le rejoindre pendant que les autres rentraient chez eux._

* * *

_Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, ils prirent chacun 2 couteaux.  
_

-Je ne veux pas faire ça.

-Trop tard, Prof. _lui dit l'homme à la cravate, déterminé._

_Ils ouvrirent la porte silencieusement et cherchèrent Mathieu et ses personnalités dans l'appartement._

_Mais, après quelques minutes, ils découvrirent avec stupeur que les Sommet avaient disparus._

-Mais où sont-ils !? _s'énerva le snob en chuchotant._

-Du coup, on fait quoi ?...

_L'Homme à la Cravate abandonna._

-On s'en va.

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée quand le snob découvrit une chose dorée dans la pénombre._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Il s'avança vers l'obscurité et ramassa l'objet._

-C'est quoi ?

_C'était un chapelet doré._

-...Il nous a trahi.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon je sais, ça part un peu en couille. Mais en fait, j'avais pas d'idées pour le plan diabolique des Oubliés, donc...Voilà, désolé si ce chapitre était moins bien que les autres ! Mais j'espère qu'à part ça, ça vous a plu :) **

**Reviews \\( u )/ ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Hébérgés

**Heeeeey ! Donc voici la suite des Oubliés, j'avais l'idée de ce chapitre depuis 2 mois mais la flemme ET le manque d'inspiration ont pris le dessus, mais aujourd'hui je me suis décidé à l'écrire, ce foutu chapitre ^^ ! Enjooooy !**

* * *

_5 heures du matin. Mathieu ouvra les yeux, encore très fatigué. Endolori, il remarqua qu'il était assis sur un canapé et que le Hippie, le Geek, le Patron et le Panda étaient en train de dormir dans la pièce... _

_Il regarda autour de lui. Des crucifix accrochés sur chaque mur, murs qui étaient recouverts de peintures représentants des personnages religieux que le jeune homme ne reconnut pas tous._

_En voyant ces décorations, le premier mot qui vint à la bouche du jeune homme était évidemment :_

-M...Moine ?

_Il se leva et quitta la pièce noyée de ronflements._

_Il arriva dans la cuisine, encore ornée de meubles religieux. Il allait se diriger vers le frigo, ayant terriblement faim , mais il entendit une voix ressemblant à la sienne derrière lui._

-Bonjour, mon enfant.

_Mathieu se retourna, surpris._

-Moine...Qu'est-ce qu'on fous chez toi ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout pendant le petit-déjeuner.

-Ok...

_Les autres personnalités vinrent le rejoindre deux heures après, crevés et intrigués par l'endroit où ils s'étaient réveillés. Ils s'asseyèrent autour de la table.  
_

_Après que le Moine eut placé les mets sur la table, il s'assit et le Patron chuchota à Mathieu :_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans cette baraque, gamin ?

_Ce fut le Moine, entendant les chuchotis, qui répondit à la place de Mathieu._

-Je vous ai hébergé dans ma maison le temps d'une nuit. Vous pourrez vous y réfugier dès qu'ils voudront vous refaire du mal.

-Mais si ils nous trouvent ? _demanda le Panda. _Et c'est qui ces "ils" ?

-Impossible, cette maison est cachée par de nombreux arbres. Il n'y a que moi et Dieu qui connaissent son existence, et vous aussi, à présent. Et ces "ils, eh bien ce sont...les Oubliés.

-Hein ?

-Les anciennes personnalités de Salut Les Geeks. J'ai refusé de participer à leur plan de vengeance, bien sûr. _dit-il en buvant son café._

-Vengeance ?

-C'est eux, les méchants avec qui on a partagé nos cellules en prison ? _questionna le Geek._

-Oui.

-C'est eux qui ont kidnappé ma fille ? D'ailleurs elle est où, là ? _interrogea le Panda._

-Exactement. Dans votre grotte, je pense. Mais je l'ai fermée à clé (la grotte hein) pour plus de précautions. Voici la clé. _réponda-t-il en lui tendant la clé._

-M-merci..._Elle va pas étouffer, j'espère...pensa-t-il_

-Et c'est aussi eux qui ont saboté un de tes épisodes, Mathieu. s_'adressa-t-il à Mathieu._

-...

-J'ai purifié le Gothique, hier, pour qu'il quitte l'organisation et j'ai laissé le Troll en prison. Il ne me reste plus qu'à empêcher les autres de vous éliminer. Je vous ramènerai chez vous dans la journée.

-D'accord, merci, Moine...mais j'ai une question qui te concerne.

-Oui, mon enfant ?

-Ce que tu fais, là...c'est digne d'un chrétien ?

_Le Moine fit un peu choqué par cette question et pivota légèrement la tête._

-Enfin, je veux dire...trahir quelqu'un, enfermer une petite dans sa chambre...non, laisse, c'était une question idiote...

-Eh bien, je lutte pour les bonnes âmes , donc oui... Même si il n'y a pas que des bonnes âmes dans votre équipe...

_Les personnalités ne comprirent rien à la réponse et se posèrent des questions sur le Moine._

-Bien, finissez votre petit-déjeuner, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

* * *

**Bon, désolé, je suis conscient que ce chapitre est vraiment nul. J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment donc le prochain chapitre arrivera surement le mois prochain parce que j'ai encore rien prévu pour la suite (parce que j'écris un peu au feeling...et c'est chiant)**_  
_

**Mais bon, reviews quand même :) 3 ?**


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'Obstacle est Franchi

**Hello mes tartes au chocolat, voici le 8éme chapitre des Oubliés. Juste quelques remarques avant : j'avais dit dans le premier chapitre que j'allais "alterner" action et humour mais à partir de maintenant, ça va juste être de l'action (enfin, de """"""""l'action""""""""). A l'heure où j'écris cette intro je n'ai vraiment pas idée de ce qui va être dans ce chapitre (l'organisation maggle) mais bon ça va venir. (je dis vraiment de la merde)**

**Allez, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

_Les Sommet étaient arrivés devant leur immeuble, raccompagnés par le Moine dans sa voiture. Avant que les cinq clones refermèrent la porte, le Moine leur redit :  
_

-Surtout, quand ils seront dans les parages, appelez-moi. Que Dieu soit avec vous.

_Il repartit._

_En montant les escaliers, les personnalités et Mathieu étaient encore très perturbés, certains avaient une boule au ventre. Ils ne se sentaient plus en sécurité du tout et s'inquiétèrent encore plus en pensant que les Oubliés pourraient ressurgir à n'importe quel moment.  
_

_Ils arrivèrent dans leur appartement et ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal._

_Avant de se mettre au tournage du SLG 100, Mathieu vérifia Twitter et Facebook et les autres repartirent à leurs activités habituelles. _

_Sauf le Panda, qui descendit dans sa grotte et ouvra la porte de sa chambre et de celle de sa fille avec la clé que le Moine lui avait donné._

_En voyant son père revenir, la petite le prit dans ses bras en pleurs, inquiétée d'avoir été enfermée dans sa chambre en pleine nuit._

_Le Panda la soulagea comme n'importe quel père le ferait. Une fois calmée, sa fille lui dit :_

-Papa, y a...hier, dans la nuit, j'ai entendu des gens marcher en haut.

-Hein ? Des gens ?...Mais...ma puce, qu'est-ce...qu'ils faisaient d'autre ? Ils se parlaient ?

-Oui, y avait une voix d'homme, il cherchait toi et les autres, et celle d'une fille. J'ai pas pu tout entendre, j'avais trop peur...

_La petite eut les larmes aux yeux et son papa la prit dans ses bras une deuxième fois._

-Ça va aller, ma puce.. _Le Panda ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, si ça allait aller ou non ? Il avait lui aussi peur. Peur de perdre ses proches. Peur d'eux. Il se sentait menacé, surveillé , et ce sentiment le pétrifiait._

_Les jours suivants, tout se passait normalement. Aucune intervention des Oubliés. Les Sommet pensaient tous que la vie reprenait son cours. Et, malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient bien tort._

* * *

_Dans l'entreprise abandonnée.  
_

_Le Prof et la Fille étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre._

-Il nous donne rendez-vous, mais il est même pas présent, ce vieux schnoque..._grogna la Fille. Elle remarqua la mine déconfite du Prof, ce dernier ayant sa main plaquée contre sa tête, le coude sur la table. Il avait l'air complétement perdu. _Ça...ça va, Prof ?

-Honnêtement ? Non. Je me sens très mal car je deviens un meurtrier. Vous aussi, ma chère. Nous sommes des meurtriers.

_La Fille baissa les sourcils à cette déclaration. Elle soupira._

-J'avais réussi à plus y penser, merci de ton aide, hein...

-Il faut être lucide, Fille.

-...On peut plus démissionner ?

-Mais bien sur que non ! _s'énerva-t-il._ Premièrement, vous pensez vraiment qu'on va pouvoir renoncer après tout ça ? Et deuxièmement, il va nous tuer. Cet homme est devenu complétement fou à force de vouloir s'acharner à détruire Salut les Geeks. Nous sommes tombés dans son jeu, et nous ne pouvons plus en sortir.

-Putain..._elle réfléchit. _A part si il y a un miracle ?

-Les miracles n'existent pas.

_Ils attendirent tous les deux autour de la table, leur tête entourée par leurs bras, angoissés.  
_

_Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'Homme à la Cravate arriva dans la salle en sifflotant. Il accrocha sa veste et dit joyeusement à ses deux coéquipiers :_

-Bonjour, mes chers. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je viens de remonter notre pente !

-Comment ça ? _dit le Prof d'un ton à la fois mélancolique et méfiant._

-Vous vous souvenez, quand je vous avait dit que le Moine nous avait trahi ?

-Euh...oui ?

-Eh bien, je l'ai rendu heureux. Il va cohabiter avec son idole.

-De quoi ?!

-Je l'ai envoyé au ciel.

* * *

**Cliffhaaaangeeer :D Je suis particulièrement fier de ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre arrivera le mois prochain :) **

**Reviews mes lasagnes 3 ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La Face Cachée de l'Iceberg

**Bonjour, ici le plus fidèle soumis du syndrome de la page blanche ! Tous les jours, j'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre et ... ok, j'avais la flemme, c'est les vacances, mais en ce 31 octobre je m'engage à continuer cette FOUTUE FIC ET A NE PAS RELACHEEER ! Voilà, je me devais le dire. Bonne lecture :P !**

* * *

-Quoi ?! Vous l'avez...

-Tué. C'est bien ça.

_Le Prof et la Fille restèrent abasourdis suite à cette révélation de l'Homme à la Cravate. Leur sang se glaça et leurs cœurs se resserrèrent._

-Oh, ne soyez pas si anxieux. Je vous l'ai dit, notre cher Moine sera heureux là-haut.

-Je me casse d'ici. _dit la Fille en se levant et en marchant vers la porte, contrariée._

_L'Homme à la Cravate lui bloqua la porte._

-Impossible, ma chère. Vous avez accepté, vous ne pouvez plus refuser.

-Dégage ! _lui cracha la pimbêche et le poussant violemment vers sa droite, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle entrouvrit la porte et..._

-Fille, non ! _lui chuchota le Prof depuis la table._

_Elle allait quitter la pièce...quand l'Homme à la Cravate sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de la poche de son pantalon..._

_Et le planta d'un coup dans le dos de la Fille, l'enfonça et le retira._

_Le Prof eut un sursaut et hurla :_

-FILLE ! _Il se leva, courut vers le corps à présent mort de la Fille tombée par terre. Il se mit à genoux près de son corps et versa une larme qui vint embuer un des verres de ses lunettes, essayant de la réanimer. _

_-_Eh bien, là, on peut dire que l'expression "se prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos" prend tout son sens. Lâchez-la ou vous finirez comme elle.

_Le Prof ne savait plus où donner de la tête et, complétement désespéré, lança entre deux sanglots :_

-Je finirai comme elle. T-tuez moi...Allez-y...tuez moi.

-Taratata, vous ne m'aurez pas (_rpz phrase de vieux..._). Il n'en est pas question...

-TUEZ MOI !

-...pour l'instant. Je vais vous utiliser pour mon plan et quand, vers la fin du plan, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous, là, en effet, je vous tuerai.

-._..E_t...si je refuse ?

-Vous ne pouvez plus refuser. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, pauvre idiot. Je vous ai écouté tout à l'heure.

-...Pourquoi...

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi vouloir nous tuer alors qu'i mois, vous aviez dit vouloir faire une révolution...avec nous tous..alors pourquoi nous éliminer ?

_Le snob le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis afficha un sourire sadique, puis explosa de rire._

-Pour un s.. _Il eut un nouveau fou rire__. _Vous êtes affreusement naïf pour un savant, vous !_ Il gloussa. _Voyez-vous, mon cher, mon plan consistait de tous vous faire CROIRE que nous allions les éliminer. Je vous ai fait volontairement échouer à chaque épreuve, certains étant en prison, d'autres on ne sait où et d'autres décédés comme cette chère Fille.

-D'accord mais..pourquoi ?

_L'Homme à la Cravate se rapprocha du Prof lentement en clamant :_

-Parce que je suis un pur sadique, Prof. J'ai toujours adoré rabaisser les autres en leur démontrant que j'étais supérieur à eux. Lorsque je suis entré dans l'émission, j'ai toujours rabaissé les autres avec mon faux air snob. La preuve que lors de la première saison, j'étais le personnage le moins aimé. Cela m'a rendu fou de rage pendant des années car vois-tu, je suis narcissique et hais être rabaissé moi-même. J'avais réellement envie de faire couler Salut les Geeks, mais aussi vous faire couler vous, les Oubliés. Pour mon propre plaisir. Eh oui, Prof. Je suis un sadique, un tyran et un assassin. Je suis l'unique Oublié. Je suis l'homme à la cravate.

* * *

**Eeeet voilà ^^' La suite arrivera dans quelques semaines !**

**Reviews ? :D**

**ET HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Prise de Pouvoir

**Hellow :) Désolé pour cette longue pause, vous savez, manque d'inspiration, tout ça...,je dois dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire ou de lire des fanfictions, j'étais motivé au début de l'écriture cette fic et maintenant je sais plus trop comment la finir ^^'. Sinon j'ai plus grand chose à dire à part un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_3 heures du matin. Le Prof était toujours et encore devant la porte de l'appartement des Sommet. Il avait réussi à crocheter la serrure précédemment fermée avec un crochet (ouais c'est cliché et ouais je l'assume). L'Homme à la Cravate l'avait envoyé là-bas pour les tuer. Il était définitivement devenu fou, et, à présent, son désir d'être supérieur aux autres l'aveuglait complétement. _

_Le scientifique restait planté devant la porte, la tête baissée. _

_"**Je vais vous utiliser pour mon plan et quand, vers la fin du plan, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous, là, je vous tuerai."**_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le "je vous tuerai après" qui dérangeait le Prof, mais le "vers la fin du plan" ou plus généralement "mon plan".  
_

-_**"Vers la fin de mon plan"...c'est déjà la fin de ton plan.**.pensa-t-il, énervé. **Idiot****...**_

_Il n'avait même plus peur de se faire tuer par l'homme chic. Certes, il était riche et pouvait le tuer de toutes les manières, mais mourir ne le perturbait pas. C'était la mort de ses anciens acolytes dont il avait le plus peur. Et pourtant, il était obligé de les tuer.._

_"Mais il a qu'à se casser et dénoncer l'autre con aux flics !" me direz-vous. Oui, il aurait pu...si l'homme à la cravate ne l'avait pas mis sur écoute et sous surveillance._

-Allo la terre, ici la lune...ouvrez la porte, Prof. Tout va bien aller...

_Oui, vous avez bien lu. Sur écoute ET sous surveillance. L'homme riche avait installé dans l'oreille du Prof un mini-oreillette qui permettait à l'Homme à la Cravate de lui donner les instructions et de l'entendre (excusez moi pour le manque de détails, je suis pas calé du tout dans ces trucs-là) et une mini caméra cachée dans le nœud papillon à carreaux noirs et blancs du Prof. Bien évidemment, le Prof s'était laissé faire pour faire croire à l'homme sophistiqué qu'il lui obéissait, mais...ce n'était qu'une façade. _

-Prof...ouvrez la porte.

_Il avait très envie d'enlever ces foutus gadgets accrochés à son corps et de s'enfuir mais...l'Homme à la Cravate n'était pas loin et pouvait le tuer sur le champ. En fait, il était carrément dans l'hôtel en face de l'immeuble où résidaient les Sommet, dans une chambre qu'il avait réservé, pour surveiller le Prof de près. Il était tranquillement installé devant la fenêtre avec son équipement "radiophonique", pour surveiller le Prof et sortir de l'hôtel si jamais il s'enfuyait.  
_

-Prof. Ouvrez. Je vous l'ordonne.

_Le savant appuya sur la poignée et pensa une dernière fois aux moments passés avec l'équipe de Salut Les Geeks, négatifs et positifs. Même si il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'allait pas les tuer...  
_

* * *

_Il ouvra la porte. Naturellement, la pièce était dépourvue de lumière alors le Prof appuya sur un interrupteur et entendit l'homme à la cravate lui parler dans l'oreillette :  
_

-Bien. A présent, remplissez la seringue.

_Dans une des grandes poches de la chemise du Prof, il y avait en effet une seringue. Et dans l'autre, une bouteille contenant de l'arsenic...Oui, l'homme à la cravate était en train d'inciter le Prof à empoisonner les Sommet pendant leur sommeil avec une injection...pendant leur sommeil. Oui, ce plan était absurde. Le scientifique remarquait une fois de plus le manque de réflexion et l'acharnement de l'homme chic et cela avantageait le Prof.  
_

_Car, de toute manière, il allait le duper._

_Il débouchonna la bouteille, ouvrit la seringue (je sais même pas si c'est possible xD) et fit couler le poison dedans. Puis il rangea la bouteille de poison dans sa poche._

-Entrez dans la chambre de Mathieu...

_Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit très discrétement la porte. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et les lampadaires de la rue visibles à la fenêtre de la chambre éclairaient faiblement la pièce et le visage de Mathieu, qui dormait paisiblement, torse nu (GAAAAAH 3). Mais une des fenêtres des chambres de l'hôtel d'en face était allumée, un homme étant visible à travers. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était celle de l'Homme à la Cravate.  
_

-...puis faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais soyez très discret. N'oubliez pas que je vous vois.

_Il s'approcha de Mathieu...et posa la seringue sur sa table de chevet. Puis il se mit de l'autre coté du lit et tira les rideaux de la chambre. Le bruit des rideaux réveilla Mathieu.  
_

-...Prof ? Que faites vous ? _dit l'Homme à la Cravate dans son oreille._

-Qu...ce...c'est qui, là ?! _demanda Mathieu, a la fois fatigué et surpris de ce réveil._

_Puis le Prof fit de son mieux pour enlever l'oreillette de son oreille et la caméra de son col. Il les jeta par terre et les écrasa violemment avec son pied, ce qui romput tout contact avec l'homme à la cravate. Puis il s'adressa à Mathieu d'une voix basse et rapide :  
_

-Mathieu, c'est moi, le Prof ! L'Homme à la Cravate m'a envoyé pour te tuer mais je l'ai trahi et il risque de me tuer et...

-Putain, ralentis ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous là...L'Homme à la Cravate quoi ?

* * *

_Le scientifique ralentit la cadence et réexpliqua au présentateur :_

-Il y a quelques mois, sans réfléchir, je faisais partie des Oubliés et on a essayé de détruire l'émission. Mais l'Homme à la Cravate, qui dirigeait le clan, a envoyé des membres en prison volontairement et a tué le Moine et la Fille !

-LE MOINE ?! Et la f...putain...mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? _demanda Mathieu, choqué et incompréhensif._

-Il y a quelques jours, il m'a révélé sa véritable identité : il n'est pas seulement snob et égoïste, il est aussi sadique et tyrannique. Il veut vous détruire et nous détruire.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Soit parce-qu'il en avait envie, soit parce-qu'il en avait besoin. Ou les deux.

_Mathieu se redressa et tint sa tête entre ses deux mains, dévasté.__ Le prof s'assit sur le lit._

-J'arrive pas à y croire...en gros, c'est lui qui nous terrorise depuis 7 mois...

-Oui. Et je pense que sa conviction à vouloir vous détruire l'a en quelque sorte "étourdi" et il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois, il voulait que je vous injecte du poison...

_Le Prof désigna du doigt la seringue posée sur la table de chevet de Mathieu. Ce dernier alluma l'interrupteur installé juste au dessus de la table et fit les gros yeux en apercevant la seringue._

-Attends, pourquoi tu l'as posée là ?! C'est du poison, putain !

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis débrouiller pour remplacer le contenu de la bouteille de poison avec de l'eau et des colorants alimentaires.

-Ok...Je vais prévenir les autres, on s'en va. _dit Mathieu en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Le Prof courut après lui et l'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre._

-Il faut aussi que je te prévienne, Mathieu...l'Homme à la Cravate est dans l'hôtel d'en face. Si on sort, il nous tue.

-Quoi ?!

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre :) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas PUTAIN SA MERE JE L'AI ENFIN FINI ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier ou même le dernier...enfin en tout cas, un des derniers ^^ !  
**

**Reviews :) ?**

**Câlins et arsenic !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : En Quarantaine

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR BITCHEZZZ ! On s'en branle ? BAH J'M'EN BRANLE AUSSI ALORS !**

***sort***

***revient 2 secondes après***

**Bonjouuur :3 voici le chapitre 11 des Oubliés ! Je vais surement avoir du mal à l'écrire comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

-Tss, tss, tss...Mauvais garçon.

_L'Homme à la Cravate était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel installé devant sa fenêtre, son "équipement" posé sur un table devant lui._

-J'imagine qu'à présent, je vais devoir jouer tout seul avec tous mes jouets...

_Le Prof, dans l'immeuble d'en face, sous la pression, pensait que l'homme riche ne les voyait pas, vu qu'ils étaient cachés par les rideaux de la fenêtre. Pourtant, Mathieu avait allumé sa lampe de chevet. On pouvait donc très bien distinguer leurs ombres à travers._

-Acte final_.  
_

* * *

-Quoi ?! Il est en face, là ?!

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Pour me surveiller.

_Mathieu fronça les sourcils, troublé, et ouvra la porte._

-Je vais quand même le dire aux autres et appeler les flics.

-Ça, je peux m'en charger. Va les prévenir.

_Le présentateur ouvra d'abord la porte de la chambre du Geek et le Prof se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au salon et prit le téléphone fixe des Sommet._

_Il composa le 17 puis attendit._

_Aucun bip._

_Aucune réponse._

_Rien. Nada. Walou. _

_Alors que les flics répondaient toujours au téléphone._

-Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe..._marmonna le Prof, choqué et angoissé de cette non-réponse._

_Il réfléchit quelques secondes...et si on leur avait coupé la ligne ?  
_

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre du Hippie, où Mathieu était présent._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, gros ?

-Il est venu m'alerter de ce que je viens de te dire. _Il tourna la tête vers le Prof. _Alors, les flics viennent ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, dit comme ça, mais...ils répondent pas.

-Hein ?

-La ligne a été coupée. Par lui, sûrement.

-Tu te fous de moi ? On peut pas couper une ligne téléphone en 20 secondes !

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais l'Homme à la Cravate a de nombreux équipements, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait pu couper la ligne avec une sorte de gagdet.

-Putaaain mais on fait quoi maintenant ?! _s'exclama Mathieu, visiblement en train de saturer._

-Calme, gros.

-Je, je ne sais vraiment pas...

-Bon, euh, attends dans le salon, je vais prévenir les autres...

_Il s'y dirigea et s'assit sur le canapé. Le Patron et le Geek y étaient présents._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le Prof, le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda, la fille du Panda et Mathieu étaient tous réunis autour de la table du salon.  
_

-Bon bah comme vous le savez, on est menacés de mort par l'Homme à la Cravate qui est dans l'hôtel d'en face. On peut pas appeler les flics étant donné qu'il a coupé notre ligne téléphonique. J'irai voir la proprio tout à l'heure mais, pour l'instant, on ne peut pas sortir de l'immeuble. _expliqua Mathieu, un peu nonchalamment._

-Je pense qu'on peut tous sortir incognito. _dit le Panda._

-Je pense qu'il nous reconnaîtra de toute manière.

-Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer...

-On pourrait se camoufler ? _proposa le Geek._

-Mais bien sûr...en quoi alors ? En tags "Fuck la Poliss" et en murs gris dégueulasses ? T'as d'autres idées idiotes comme ça ?!

_Le Geek, vexé, baissa la tête mais ne pleura pas. Il se disait que ce n'était pas le moment.  
_

-Je vais chez la proprio, bougez pas.

-Tu vas la réveiller, gros, le sommeil c'est important...

-Oui, bah ne pas mourir et ne pas se soumettre c'est important aussi. A plus.

* * *

-Ah bé mon pauvre garçon, on est coupés aussi. _dit la proprio, son téléphone à la main. _Vous dites que le con qu'a fait ça est dans l'hôtel d'en face ?

-Oui. Enfin, c'est pas sûr mais nous on pense que c'est lui.

-Bah dis donc, il doit être calé dans les gadgets machins-chose...il vous menace de mort aussi ?

-Oui. Si on sort, il nous tue.

-Eh ben, moi il m'a rien dit, donc j'm'en vais le voir, ce salopiaud ! J'vais m'plaindre à l'hôtel ! Rentrez chez vous, va, j'vous dirais.

-Hum, merci..._J'ai un peu peur pour elle..._

* * *

_Mathieu ouvra la porte de son appart.  
_

-OH PU-

_Avec stupeur et choc, il découvrit..._

_...tous les membres de la famille Sommet ligotés et attachés aux murs par des scotchs et d'autres choses que Mathieu ne reconnut même pas. Même le Prof et la petite fille du Panda._

_Au centre, l'Homme à la Cravate, un rouleau de scotch à la main et plusieurs armes dans sa veste blanche._

-Bonjouur, Mathieu. Ça fait, oh, un bail, dis moi ! _s'exclama l'Homme à la Cravate, avec le fameux ton qu'il prenait lors de la saison 1.__  
_

-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ?! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

-Exactement ce que je veux faire depuis le début de Salut les Geeks.

* * *

**FINI ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je ne sais pas du tout quand il sortira. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D !  
**

**Reviews mes rouleaux de scotchs :3 ?**


	12. Chapitre 12 : La Vraie Raison (FIN)

**Bonjour vous tous ^^ ! Voici le dernier chapitre (j'ai très peur de l'écrire) des Oubliés. **

**Déjà, merci beaucoup à chucori pour ses conseils que j'essayerai d'utiliser pour mes prochaines fics \\(^3^)/ !**

**Puis ensuite, un gigantesque (pénis) merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début (doit plus y en avoir beaucoup :( ), pour vos conseils, vos gentils mots, vos critiques, je vous M ! **

**Bonne lecture (j'ai peeeeur :'( ) !**

* * *

_Dans l'appartement de Mathieu, une scène totalement surréaliste se déroulait. Tous les acolytes de Mathieu attachés les uns à coté des autres au murs du salon, un grand méchant Homme à la Cravate armé au milieu de la pièce et un petit Mathieu choqué et totalement incompréhensif à la situation._

-Mais putain mais détache-les ! T'es complétement malade ! Ils t'ont rien fait, eux ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! _hurla Mathieu à l'homme sournois._

-Du calme, mon bichon. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, tu crois ça ?

-MAIS OUI !

-Faux. Si tu ne les avais pas mis dans ton émission, je les épargnerai. Enfin, pas tout à fait, comme ils font partie de ton cerveau, je les aurai techniquement tués eux aussi et..

-MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?!

-Tu le sais très bien : pour te détruire. Cela commence à faire son effet, il faut croire.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Hein !? _demanda Mathieu, visiblement irrité._

-Pourquoi m'as-tu viré de l'émission ?

-Mais...parce que...parce que ceux qui regardaient SLG préféraient les autres personnages à toi ...

-C'est tout ?

-Euh..bah oui ?

-Très bien. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. _affirma l'Homme à la Cravate, d'un sourire qui semblait sincère._

-..Hein ?!

_Le sourire de l'homme chic s'effaça rapidement et fit place à un regard méprisant._

-Des raisons pathétiques et complétement fausses, ce qui me permet te ressortir la vraie raison. Tu sais TRÈS BIEN de quoi je parle !

_Mathieu ressentit à présent une inquiétude profonde. Sous la panique, il se retourna et essaya de sortir de l'appartement en appuyant sur la poignée de porte._

_Bien sur, la porte était verrouillée._

-Mais...comment tu as... ?

-Pendant la vingtaine de minutes où lesquelles tu étais descendu au rez-de-chaussée, je suis non seulement sorti de ma cachette quelques minutes avant, mais j'ai aussi assommé et ligoté rapidement tous tes camarades et j'ai aussi installé un système de verrouillage spécial sur la porte. Dès que tu es entré et que tu as fermé la porte, elle s'est fermée à clé automatiquement.

_Mathieu était totalement perdu. Il venait non seulement de perdre contact avec le monde extérieur, mais en plus, il était face à un cauchemar du passé. Alors il se disais que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire..._

_...était de se résigner._

-Mais..dans ce cas-là...pourquoi tu as dis au Prof que tu voulais nous tuer rien que pour le plaisir?

-Ça me semble évident, mon cher : pour lui faire peur ! Pour qu'il ai peur de moi et obéisse.

-Oui, bah, comme tu vois, il t'a pas obéi...

-Je sais, merci. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important est... nos relations du passé.

_Mathieu baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. C'était une période sombre de sa vie. Personne n'aime les périodes sombres, et encore moins s'en souvenir._

-Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

_"Ta gueule" pensai Mathieu. "Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule". En boucle. Il avait une profonde envie de sauter sur l'ancien personnage et de l'étrangler pour le faire taire. Même s'il était armé jusqu'aux dents._

-...ou devrais-je plutôt dire...

_"TA GUEULE, PUTAIN !"_

-..."mon chéri" ?

* * *

_Le corps de Mathieu déborda de rage, ses mains tremblèrent, ses dents grincèrent. Il surchauffait.  
_

-FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE !_. Ce hurlement venait du plus profond de lui._

_Il fit ce qu'il voulait faire, courut vers le snob et serra sa gorge à l'aide de ses mains. Il était au bord des larmes et hurla, entre quelques insultes :  
_

-RENDS MOI MES AMIS ! RENDS MOI MON EMISSION ! RENDS MOI MA FAMILLE ! RENDS MOI MA VIE !

_En une demie-seconde, l'Homme à la Cravate sorta de sa poche de pantalon une seringue, contenant un liquide étrange (pas de la morphine mais un truc dans le même genre !). _

_Il la planta violemment dans la nuque de Mathieu et introduisit le liquide à l'intérieur de Mathieu (bizarrement cette phrase m'excite #grospervers). _

_Ce dernier se calma directement et s'écroula sur l'Homme à la Cravate. Le présentateur n'avait pas perdu conscience mais était incapable de bouger._

-Tu n'as pas changé...je savais que tu étais sauvage au lit mais au sol...

* * *

_Il retourna violemment Mathieu contre le sol et se redressa._

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Toutes ces fois où tu m'a manipulé, toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait mal, toutes ces fois où tu me traitais comme un objet...

_L'Homme à la Cravate montrait pour la première fois sa vulnérabilité. Il détourna le regard._

-Je n'en ai parlé à personne. J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi. J'ai fais ce que tu m'as ordonné de faire... Tu étais si séduisant, si charmant à l'extérieur, mais tellement horrible à l'intérieur. Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi, et tu m'as utilisé. Tu faisais semblant de m'aimer, tu faisais croire aux autres personnages qu'on était en couple, mais tu t'en fichais de moi. Le jour où j'ai refusé tes avances, tu m'as viré de l'émission. Dieu sait à quel point j'ai souffert depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

_Il s'arrêta un moment, puis regarda Mathieu en continuant :_

-J'ai toujours eu ce désir de dévoiler à tes fans aveugles la vérité sur toi. Mais je savais très bien qu'aucun d'eux ne me croiraient. Alors, mon esprit tourmenté a préféré la vengeance comme solution. J'ai décidé de tuer tes personnalités aussi car elles faisaient partie de toi. Je voulais tuer toute trace de toi. Et je ne renoncerai pas.

_Il sorta un flingue et le pointa vers Mathieu. Les autres personnalités, attachées au mur, prirent tous un air choqué. Le Geek et la fille du Panda essayaient de crier, mais leur bouche vigoureusement scotchée leur en empêchait._

-Vous êtes les suivantes, ne vous inquiétez pas. _s'exclama la victime en regardant les deux gosses. _

_Puis il regarda Mathieu une dernière fois dans les yeux :_

-Au fond, quand j'ai dis au Prof que j'étais un vrai malade, je ne mentais pas. Mais c'est seulement à cause de TOI, Mathieu ! _Il haussa la voix. _C'est toi qui m'as sali l'esprit ! C'est à cause de toi que je fais tout ça !

_Puis il se leva d'un bond._

-J'espère que tu te plairas en Enfer...de la part de...

_Il pointa le flingue sur lui._

**...ta "bassine à foutre" !**

_Et il appuya sur la gâchette._

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

-Mais...c'est quoi ce bord...

_Il ouvra le chargeur de son flingue et, SPLASH..._

_...un liquide noir sauta à la figure de l'Homme à la Cravate._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _hurla à la mort l'homme riche, le liquide lui brûlant le visage. Il laissa tomber le flingue, et tomba violemment par terre, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, toujours en poussant des hurlements._

_Le liquide était, comme vous l'aurez compris, une sorte d'acide._

* * *

Deux, trois minutes, plus tard, alors que les personnalités, totalement traumatisées, étaient toujours attachées au mur, que l'Homme à la Cravate était allongé sur le sol, mort, le visage brulé et que Mathieu, à côté de lui, ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ni parler, alors qu'il était toujours vivant, ils entendirent des gens parler dans le couloir, qui étaient en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Un homme la défonça. C'était la police.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, rien n'était encore arrangé chez les Sommet :

-Le Prof était suspecté d'avoir fabriqué une sorte de mini-pistolet à acide qu'il avait placé à l'intérieur du chargeur du pistolet de l'Homme à la Cravate (c'est compliqué je sais). Le scientifique se défendit en affirmant que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il avait beau être un scientifique, il ne saurait jamais comment fabriquer une chose pareille. Affaire à suivre.

-Le Panda a engagé un psychologue pour sa fille et le Geek, évidemment traumatisés par ces événements.

-Le Gothique (tout le monde l'avait oublié lui lol) sortit de prison et Mathieu l'a autorisé à retourner dans l'émission, estimant qu'il l'aimait beaucoup dans la première saison. Affaire à suivre.

-L'Artiste, l'Ancien Geek, le Zombie et le Chat ont été interrogés sur le comité des Oubliés. Mais leurs propos ne fit pas avancer l'enquête.

-Les Sommet vont régulièrement visiter la Fille et le Moine au cimetière.

Comment ? "Et Mathieu ?"...euh...

...**Affaire à suivre.  
**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon bah c'est la fin ^^ (j'ai peur de vos réactions xD) ! Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui m'accusent de traiter Mathieu de pervers, prédateur sexuel etc... : C'EST DE LA FICTION J'AIME BEAUCOUP MATHIEU (si ça trouve il me lit et il se fout de moi :'( )**

**J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, et que cette fic vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. La prochaine fic sera surement la suite du Beau Au Bois Dormant (comme j'ai vu que certains aimaient beaucoup cette fic, j'en fais une suite ;))**

**Reviews mes mini-pistolets à acide :) ?**


End file.
